(Tremor OP Corner) Ninetails Reborn
by Tremor230
Summary: AU, OOC, Rated M. Thousands of years after Yami's defeat the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu decides to give to an old soul a new chance at life, an occasion to be an Hero instead of a Villain and protect the world instead of seeking its destruction, will he be able? Now updating this series as well.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of a new story, recovered from destruction through several acts against Nature and Technology themselves.**

 **WILL UPDATE ONLY ONCE ONE OF MY ON-GOING STORIES IS COMPLETED.**

 **Here We have Naruto as "Ninetails"...not the Pokemon, but the Boss Nine-tailed Fox from _Okami._**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Yakumo/FemShino (called _Shino_ _bu_ XD).**

 **Ninetails reborn Chapter 1: The return of Ninetails, the nine-tailed demon.**

 **In the Past – Time before even Legends could remember – Ark of Yamato -**

Two figures were looking at each other at the end of a fierce battle, the mortally wounded one was a giant fox covered in scars, the other a pure-white wolf with red markings and an huge sword on its back shining in a divine light, the wolf was looking with a sad expression at the fallen fox, whining a little at watching the animal look in hate and defiance at the canine warrior.

"Why...why you do this to me? Is my wish to be a God that offensive?!" the battered, old fox said with a sad sigh as his body was slowly dissolving, blood and tears mixing on his face as he looked at the divine being in front of him.

" _It's not that and you know it, your evil actions had to be stopped, and so your Master, I can't let you do as you please with this land,_ " Amaterasu the Sun Goddess answered, sending her thoughts to the former Demon Lord without hiding her own sadness.

"Tch! You say that...but I don't believe you, I NEVER believed in you other gods. LOOK AT ME!" the old animal said, summoning the last of his strength to stand a last time so to better show his body covered in scars and his missing eye.

"LOOK. AT. ME! Even among Kitsunes I had been scorned! Abused! I had to kill every one of them, and even if I gained Power and Experience from that, you all had to _mock_ _me_ by making my power easy to take away! Why do you think I accepted Yami's offer of power? Because I am corrupted? Evil? NO! He had been the only one to listen to my prayers! You so-called Gods ignored my pleas of help!" the old Fox said in anger.

" _Had we helped you, you would have grown Dependant on us, expecting us to resolve your problems for you, that is the reason why we all promised to never mingle with the affairs of mortals; your becoming a demon and THEN a Demon Lord was only the result of your own choices,_ " the wolf-shaped goddess replied.

"I guess that you all use that excuse to justify your lack of help, don't you? By telling people that lie you others can feel free from the burden of your conscience!"

" _What do you want me to do then?_ " the Goddess asked calmly, and yet with a touch of anger simmering in the back of her tone.

"I want you...to admit that all of this is at least partly your fault, I want to hear Amaterasu, the Mother of the Gods, say ' _I am sorry!_ ' and admit her mistakes! If you all can't accept me between your ranks as a deity, then I want to see you all be humble just once in your useless existence! To look in the eyes of demons and humans and bow your heads for your mistakes!" the fox answered.

" _..._ _I can't,_ " was the only answer.

"Eh! Why I am not surprised I wonder...to think that I used to pretend to be a God myself...what an insult I was drawing on myself, at least we demons are honest to ourselves as well as towards others, you all are just whining kids afraid to be proven wrong...I pity you, all my anger towards you and the Gods just turned to pity...I hope you understand how sad this is. But you probably won't," that being said, the heavily wounded fox collapsed once more on the floor before disappearing completely, leaving behind a single flower that soon withered to ashes.

The only thing Amaterasu could to at that moment was looking down with a whine of her wolf body before moving towards her final enemy, the Embodiment of Darkness residing deep inside the Ark of Yamato.

What followed had been the most gruesome and difficult battle the Goddess had ever been faced with, twice drained of her power, the final time leaving her without even the smallest spark of Hope to retrieve the techniques and powers the other deities had given her.

As she looked at the imposing form of Yami towering over her now weakened body, now no more powerful than the one of a common wolf, she closed her eyes in wait for the final blow that would have killed her.

As these few seconds separating the massive clawed hand from hitting her elongated to eternities, a single thought rang in the Sun Goddess' head.

 _I am sorry._

As soon as those words were formed in her mind, the population of the Mortal Realm reached her, giving her back her lost power and more through their prayers, returning her to her full glory as the Goddess of the Sun, giving her the strength necessary to banish Yami once and for all.

As she and Waka moved to return to the Celestial Realm, Amaterasu looked a last time towards the Mortal Realm, a sad smile on her face as she remembered everything that had happened to bring her to her current victory.

A spark of gratitude though ignited in her heart as her last lesson had come from the most unexpected source, and with an almost disinterested-looking flick of her tail, the now once-again Powerful Goddess left a last gift to a misguided soul.

" _I know you will use this properly, do not waste this second chance to be great; if the Gods really can't help the Mortals, then maybe a so-called Demon_ _Lord_ _will be able to protect them; now rest, one day you will return and take your rightful position as Protector of this land._ " the Goddesses said as the Ark moved far and far away from the Land of the Mortals.

 **Present Day – Chuunin Exam – Forest of Death -**

"I am sorry, my boy! But I can't let you interfere with my plans. **Five-pronged Seal!** " a man with deadly-pale skin said while thrusting an hand covered in purple energy on the stomach of a blond boy with whisker marks, knocking him unconscious with the painful sensation of his chakra being sealed away.

"NARUTO! Damn it!" a boy with raven-coloured hair hissed angrily, watching powerless as the blond boy went thrown down from the huge tree branch they all were in.

"Do not worry, Sasuke-kun! I have not killed him, I want you to progress in this farce of an Exam until the end, here take this, it will go well with my other _gift_ I gave you, Ufufufufufu! See you soon!" The pale man, Orochimaru of the Sannin said with a short laugh before disappearing.

"As if I needed an hickey from a mad-man...I am straight, damn...it!" Sasuke said weakly before collapsing, leaving only a scared pink-haired girl behind to take care of her fainted teammates.

 **Seal on the blond boy's belly -**

The spirits of a blond haired man and a red-haired woman were watching in horror-filled fascination as the seal holding back a massive nine-tailed fox kept eroding, action followed by the _gate_ of the prison itself that was getting covered in rust at a dramatic speed.

" _What should we do, Minato? Why is this happening?!_ " the woman asked.

" _I-I-I don't know! The_ _ **Demon God Consuming Seal**_ _is a very delicate_ _sealing technique_ _, I have not used the "Normal" method to create a Jinchuuriki because for some reason the Fox had been too powerful for that...I-I_ _even_ _tried to split it in half but I failed...the new seal above it most have damaged the Main Matrix enough for it to collapse!_ " the man, Minato, answered with wide eyes.

" _Then let's re-create it! You added part of us here for that reason, right?!_ " Kushina asked, growing more concerned at each ' _whine'_ the metallic gate produced as the bars kept bending at strange angles.

" **I don't think that you will be able, I am afraid,** " the Fox said as with a pained grumble it started to change.

His fur was slowly taking a golden color with each of his long tails sprouting a brush-like shape on the tip, all of them dipped in red ink with hoods and masks just below the brushes.

The central tail also had a necklace of red beads around the mask, with a last grumble of exertion a white mask with red markings, very similar to the marks of Amaterasu's divine appearance, appeared to cover his face.

" _What?!"_ both spirits said in surprise.

"Body and power separated and now back together...it's time," droned the blond boy as he appeared in the Seal.

" **So it seems,** **I can't wait to be back,** " the Fox answered as it broke free from the final restraints to move near the blond, the two seals holding back the gate burning to nothingness.

" _NO! You will never hurt my baby!_ " Kushina yelled while moving in front of the boy.

" **Why should I hurt myself? Step aside, Mortal, it's time for Ninetails to return!** " the Kyuubi answered as his body erupted into cherry petals to enter the blond boy.

" _Naruto!"_ Minato yelled in fear.

Unknown to them, inside the boy's mind memories old and new twisted, fused and completed each other until the two ' _personalities'_ of the blond and the Ninetails became one, together and yet still separated at the same time.

"Yes? Huhuhu! Don't worry, I am fine, wonderful even! I just got a part of me back, I guess I reincarnated in two pieces, and although the other Eight ' _Copies'_ of myself still going around are indeed a work of art...they are still copies, nothing compared to the original. And I mean myself." Naruto answered with a calm smile.

" _Copies?"_ Kushina asked.

"Created at my Image by a man desperate enough to try everything in his power to stop an ancient evil...it seems Yami as well was just too stubborn to die, rest assured that I am in no danger, see? Perfectly healthy...even MORE Healthy than before if one has to be precise!" Naruto answered.

" _Incredible...complete fusion, both merged into one without draw-backs...eh! I always knew that I was badass, this only proves it!_ " Minato said with a proud expression after studying the boy and the seal on his stomach.

" _It all comes from MY side of the family, it's genetic Awesomeness, you just helped a little,"_ Kushina said while waving him off.

" _You wish, woman! It's the Namikaze blood flowing through his veins that makes him awesome,"_ Minato countered.

"I take that you are no longer worried?" the boy asked with a sweat-drop.

" _You seem and 'feel' fine, and I know you will do the right thing and follow your_ _judgment_ _as you did up until now, I just hope that "finding" your true-self has no changed you too much,_ " Minato answered.

"I am pretty much both like I was before and yet different, just do not expect me to have people walk over me now that I am back into being Complete...it's strange though, is like, being a completely different person and at the same time being myself," he said.

" _Follow your heart, it never failed you. We have to go, please be careful and do not become Evil...that's all I ask,_ " Kushina asked while hugging the blond a last time while sobbing.

"I was given a second chance, I'll see what I can do," Naruto answered.

" _Consider this,_ _if you have been really reincarnated into our son,_ _you are no longer who or what you used to be, you had new experiences and have a new life ahead of you, whatever wrong it had been made to you now is no more, you can once again make your choices..._ " Minato answered as he and Kushina finally dissolved.

"I'll see what I can do...Uh?" Naruto muttered while feeling something in his pockets that was not there before.

"A piece of paper?" he muttered while unfolding it.

" _I am sorry_...uhu! Better late than never, Amaterasu! I just hope that being into the body of a Mortal won't disrupt my powers, otherwise when my time will come we two  WILL have a little talk, now let's see...you want me to protect these people...I hope you won't mind if I do this my way, I am still a bad-boy at heart, even if no more the Evil Demon Lord I used to be. All thanks to being reborn as a good-hearted human of course, that too your doing I can guess...tch! Stupid Goddesses taking away other peoples' fun at being Evil..." Naruto said, growing a snarl at feeling his ' _old'_ drive to be Evil missing and substituted by his incomplete-self desire of helping others.

Good thing the two things compensated each-other, he actually shuddered to think about he, THE GREAT NINETAILS! acting like the style-less goofball he used to be before his reunion with his powers and spirit.

He had an image to maintain, damn it!

 **Real World – the next day -**

"Well, well! What do we have here! A lonely girl with two unconscious boys, easy pick don't you think?" a girl with long hair and a forehead protector of Sound Village said with a superior smirk.

"Oh, Joy! A bad-girl-wannabe is harassing our teammate! Hoy, Sasuke-teme! Wake up! We have people that needs a lesson in manners!" Naruto said, waking up with a start before kicking the other boy awake.

"Teach them manners? I don't know if they can learn, aren't they too weak to do that?" Sasuke answered with a feral smirk, black markings already covering half his face.

"Wait a minute...let me see that," the blond said while pointing at the mark on the Uchiha's neck.

"Why should I? I feel great! There is nothing wrong in me," Sasuke said with a sneer.

"I know you do feel good, I am just curious," the blond replied.

"FINE! But then I want to maul the idiots!" the other answered with a growl-like groan.

"HOY! STOP IGNORING US!" the bandaged boy of the Sound Team said in anger, glaring at the Team of Konoha once saw the two boys continuing to ignore him, the blond apparently ' _reading'_ the mark on the Uchiha's neck with narrowed eyes.

"Ah-ha! Here is the problem, the idiot who gave you the mark forgot a part of him inside you," Naruto said with a smirk.

"EEEEEW! Take that thing off! I don't want sick pedophiles inside my head!" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Oh! That's easy, the mark is still fresh so it still has to _'stick'"_ the other answered, moving a finger around the seal on Sasuke's neck while muttering something unintelligible with narrowed eyes.

"So? Take that off, Dobe! I don't want to catch some strange illnesses from that creepy guy!" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Another minute, almost done...voila! Better?" the former Demon Lord said while ' _erasing'_ the part of the seals around the Mark containing the Soul Fragment before rewriting it without using a brush, thing that confused the other watching greatly.

"Yep! How did you do it?" Sasuke answered, even while still covered in markings he seemed more relaxed, more so than before the mark was even applied.

"Eh! I am an expert when it comes to _drawing_ , a little **Rejuvenation** following a small exorcism and it was done!" the blond replied.

He may have been forced to take over Rao's identity for his EVIL! plans, but he had still read her collection of books in priest-related techniques whenever he had some free time...he hated to feel bored and those were the only books around, okay?!

"Don't know what you did nor I care, I just care that I now have a cool power-up and at least a Teammate that is useful!" Sasuke said, moving around his shoulders with a relieved expression.

"Fuck you too, eh!" The girl if the Konoha Team muttered.

"Such words, Sakura! I thought you loved him!" Naruto said mockingly.

"I took care of you two idiots so I pretend some recognition, even just because I was risking my life in defending you two against a full Team while you were sleeping," Sakura answered with an huff.

"FINE! Thank you for helping us, Sakura!" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Yep, thank you, sweety!" Naruto added.

"That's better," the girl said with a superior smirk.

"That's it! I am gonna kill you three and be done with it!" the bandaged boy from Oto said with a grunt.

"Can I? You can take the one with the stupid hair-cut," Naruto said.

"HOY!" the second boy of the Oto Team yelled with a glare.

"And the girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, what a better show than a cat-fight?" the blond answered.

"...yes, that sounds good," the Uchiha answered with a nod.

"Assholes..." Sakura muttered.

"Oookay! Mummy-head, I am all yours, wanna fight?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"Get ready then! **Decapitating air...** " the bandaged boy was about to say when he abruptly stopped.

"Dosu?" the second male of the Team said.

"...Oh! Sorry! I forgot that I am supposed to call-out my attacks... **Power Slash,** " Naruto said with a fake sheepish expression.

"What technique? You just moved a finger in front of you in a straight line..." the girl from Oto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," the blond boy replied.

"That can't be a technique, right?...Dosu? Come on, man! Answer meeeeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the other boy said with a smirk while grabbing Dosu's shoulder, only to scream in horror as the other started spraying blood from his chest before collapsing.

"For your information, he just fainted from both shock and pain, I held back instead of cutting him in two," Naurot explained, unconcerned at seeing the Oto girl hurry-up to patch her teammates so to stop him from dying.

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Yes, but do not kill him, just in case their Village tries to throw a stink even when knowing the mortality rate of this Exam," Naruto replied.

"Like this is not as funny, but okay." the Uchiha said with a pained nod before disappearing with a burst of speed, catching the Oto boy in an head-lock and using that as a starting point for the beating.

"Eh! I guess it still drives him violent, maybe is part of the effects of the thing," Naruto mused.

"S-Shouldn't we stop him?" a very pale Sakura asked.

"Naah! Let him vent his stress, once done we will talk with him, he may attack us too if we get between him and his prey,"

"And if he tries to kill that boy?"

"THEN we will stop him," the blond answered.

"Oh! Okay then,"

"What was that thing you did with your finger? It left behind a small red trail and then that guy got cut," Sakura asked curious while ignoring Zaku, the Oto boy, pleading for Sasuke to stop.

"A **Celestial Brush Technique,** whatever that guy did to me with that glowing hand, now I can do this," the blond answered with a shrug.

"So you can do stuff with a gesture and Sasuke-kun can become super-strong, and slightly violent...what about me?" she asked.

"Probably next time," he offered with a friendly pat on her shoulder.

"That's soo unfair!" Sakura moaned with a pout as Zaku passed near her flying after being thrown by the Uchiha.

"Okay...okay...I am calm now...the rage stopped," Sasuke said panting as the flame marks on his skin returned ' _inside'_ the seal on his neck.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"How do I feel?...calmer, light-headed and with a more clear view of life...Sakura? Stop acting like an horny whore to attract my attention and cut that hair and MAYBE, hear me well, _MAYBE_ I might consider dating you...Naruto? That jumpsuit sucks, your dream of becoming Hokage will be impossible until the very last bigoted, narrow-sighted bastard of this Village died, and know that I know and don't care about that furry mass-murdering killing machine sealed in your stomach. That and I am actually kind of jealous about the ludicrous amount of chakra the Kyuubi gives you. Another thing, Itachi is a sick bastard with issues that should have been kept under watch by a professional psychologist while wearing a straight-jacket instead of made ANBU...that and my father was an utter megalomaniac that mistreated me my whole life by feeding me bullshit about how awesome my brother was and how much of a failure  I was instead of hugging me and acting like the other fathers I saw while growing-up, all backed-up by my spine-less mother that never had the courage to act-up against the son of a bitch she married." Sasuke answered.

A full minute of silence fell in the forest at those words, immediately followed by Naruto's awed whistle and Sakura nervous coughing fit.

"Wow...feeling better now?" the blond asked.

" _Sigh!_ Very much so, yes. I guess that thing took-out every dirty thought I ever had, never thought to be bottling-up all that to be honest," the Uchiha boy answered.

"Consider this, I removed a fragment of someone else from there, probably it was a way for the mark to slowly corrupt you, without that, I guess it just forced you to feel everything ten-folds in an instant without a proper ' _guide'_...sorry," Naruto answered with an embarrassed expression.

"No-no...it's okay, going momentarily crazy had a good effect instead, slowly it would have meant me snapping and doing something foolish or down-right moronic, like this at least I had to face all the problems I always shoved in the back of my mind all at once," Sasuke answered, waving the blond off.

"About the jumpsuit, it was on sale, I have not a lot of money and kind of like orange," the blond added with a blush.

"Define 'not a lot', please," Sasuke asked.

"Like in 'barely enough to eat', luckily I like Ramen, it's both delicious and cheap," the other answered.

"Kyuubi? And what about your parents?" Sakura asked.

"Orphan since birth, never knew them," the blond answered.

"Ah...sorry," the girl replied in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I don't need pity, I can take care of myself," Naruto answered with chuckle.

"Okay then, let's go towards the Tower, I don't think that girl will attack us," Sasuke said, pointing at the shaking girl with the Oto forehead protector that nodded rapidly at his words.

"Yeah, we better, it's getting dark," Sakura said.

"And...dobe?" the Uchiha said.

"Yes?"

"My door is always open if you need...if you want, that is, I am not forcing you or anything," he said, sounding almost shy.

"Thanks, and sorry about the thing about huge reserves of chakra, if it helps I have a disgusting control over it," the blond said.

"It does help actually," Sasuke muttered.

"We can train together to get stronger if you want," the blond asked.

"Do not push your luck,"

"Oh..."

"...But yes, at least we'll see if ' _friends'_ is really something we can reach as a Team," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Can I join?" Sakura asked.

"If you want," he answered.

"Oh! Before I forgot!" the pink haired girl said.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, growing wide-eyed once she slapped him.

"I was acting like that because getting desperate in attracting the attention of the boy I like, call me whore again and I will show you what they taught us in the Kunoichi Classes, and it was not about flowers or tea!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"But I was not in the right state of mind to notice girls! I am working on my issues now!" the Uchiha boy said in offense.

"Why did you not pull out that strength before?" Naruto asked.

"Faced with a full Team after "fighting" a sick maniac and watched both teammates getting struck with strange techniques, discovered why my blond teammate is the pariah of the Village and watched my other Teammate beat another guy half to death with his bare hands while crying like a bitch...I HAD TO grow-up a little to withstand all this," she answered.

"Oh, all that," he said.

"Yes, _all that_ , thank you for destroying the last remnants of my innocence as a young girl," Sakura said bitterly.

"Welcome to the world of Shinobi; I watched my Clan getting massacred by my psychotic brother and then forced to relive it through illusions," Sasuke said mockingly while presenting his hand.

"Never known my parents, shunned by everyone and without friends and holder of a giant Fox that almost eradicated the Village, nice to meet you," Naruto said with a smirk, presenting his hand as well.

"Go fuck yourselves, you two!" she answered before marching towards the Tower in the middle of the forest.

"I preferred when she was all sweet and fan-girlish," Sasuke muttered.

"Meh!" Naruto answered with a shrug.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Sakura yelled from above her shoulder.

"Getting an hard-on?" the blond boy asked with a smirk.

"That's confidential, dobe." the Uchiha boy muttered while trying to adjust his pants to hide his ' _reaction'_.

 **Forest of Death – Tower – Emergency Office of the Hokage – two days later -**

"Gone! The Kyuubi is fucking gone! It was true!" the Hyuuga in the office said in horror.

"CALM DOWN! Jiraiya?! Tell me that this idiot is wrong!" Hiruzen said with a disturbed tone.

"The seal...well, the seal is _empty_ , sensei. It's now pretty much a simple tattoo," the white haired man said nervously.

"I already told you, whatever that blond bastard did, it fused the furball's chakra with mine...I think I saw that guy somewhere already, but I don't remember," Naruto said with a groan.

It was the lie he choose to use, even if he hated to call himself "furball", but it was the term his Incomplete-self used, so it had to do.

"Well, I DID teach him how to be a good Seal Master, and he had always boasted about being the most awesome one ever...I guess this does prove it," Jiraiya said with a weak smile.

"Any negative effects?" the Hokage asked.

"He had problems walking on trees, so maybe with that chakra becoming his, his control went down the drain, other than that he seems okay, Hokage-sama...even better than before actually, he seems more focused and less...sorry Naruto, an idiot," Sakura answered.

"That's okay,"

"Nothing else?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, there is that awesome thing he does with his fingers where..." the girl started saying before giggles erupted around the office from the men in there.

"Not that, old man! I got some nice tricks, but I can show them during the Exam," the blond said with a groan.

"Sorry, sorry! What about Sasuke-san?" the Hokage asked while masterfully hiding his blush.

"Well, for one having a Cursed Seal implanted on him, he is even saner than what his Profile described before, so probably the thing and his own mental problems canceled each other," Jiraiya answered.

"Hey!" Sasuke said offended.

"Here said that he had _'A fixation for his Older Brother bordering on the sexual..._ '" the Hyuuga in the room said while reading from a folder.

"It was hatred, not sexual tension! I still want to see him die, but now I decided that I won't give him the satisfaction of being the ONLY thing I think about," Sasuke corrected bitterly.

"...' _Repressed anger..._ '" the Medic-nin said while he kept reading.

"No more repressed, he had beaten-up a guy from Oto while crying about how sorry he was to not have been able to protect his mother, so I guess he took it all-out," Naruto said.

"You managed to hear him over that guy's screams?" Sakura asked.

"I have good ears," the blond replied.

"...' _Fear of crows', 'Sexual attraction towards fire', 'Unhealthy interest in tomatoes'..._ and' _Incontinence'"_ The Hyuuga said, closing the Profile once finished.

"I was ten and had wet the bed...I can't see why making a case out of that single incident," Sasuke muttered with a blush.

"Thank you, Hosoi, you can go now," Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama," the Hyuuga replied with a bow before leaving.

"Now the truth...what happened to the Cursed Seal?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

"What happened? I felt _Malicious Intent_ coming-out from that Seal, so I grabbed it and took it out, it ceased to exist as soon as it exited the Mark," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Malicious intent? And you just ' _took it out'_ of the Seal? Just like that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto offered with a shrug.

"... _Sigh!_ Yeah, probably a side-effect of the bastard beast getting absorbed, pass by Hiruzen-sensei's office once done here, boy! May as well start training you to see if the absorption gave you some nasty problems that have still to show-up, like that we should be able to resolve any problem before it turns into an issue bigger than it is," Jiraya said with a defeated sigh.

"For now join the other Genin for this part of the Exam, we will deal with everything later, like the new rounds of meetings with a counselor for Sasuke-san and a new studying of the Cursed Seal he has," Hiruzen said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the three young Genin said with a bow, leaving the small room rapidly.

"Did you ever have the impression that the Idiots are the ones in charge here? I love the old man like I would with my grand-father, but he accepted everything just too fast once blamed the Kyuubi," Naruto asked.

"Idiots in charge? For some reason...no, I am not as surprised as I think I should be..." Sakura muttered in answer.

"Me too," Sasuke added.

 **Back in the Office -**

"What do you think?" Hiruzen asked in worry.

"The kid took it very well, poor boy...he is in denial about turning into an half-human-half-Biju Hybrid..." Jiraiya muttered sadly.

"He doesn't know or accept that the Seal collapsing had changed him..." the old Hokage said, covering his face to let out a small sob.

"That Hyuuga freaking out at seeing not-human Chakra in his system sure could have been a little more discreet in calling us, poor Naruto must have been shocked at seeing an adult act like that,"

"Are you sure Minato had not planned this since the beginning?" the old man asked with a pained sigh.

"No sensei, he probably wanted the seal to slowly absorb the Fox Chakra so that in several years the Biju would have been truly dead, Orochimaru must have disturbed the Seal so much that it shoved the whole Fox in the boy's Chakra Coils in one go, it's probably thanks to the regeneration the Kyuubi gifted him with if he was able to endure the change," the Toad Sage said.

"Are you gonna stop here permanently, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, sensei...after this close-call I can't risk him to die because I wasn't here to help him, it was a miracle he survived and I can't expect another to happen. I'll alert Tsunade, maybe by telling her this she too will come here, even just to be close to him when one day Naruto will discover the truth, he is still in denial and believe he just ' _added some chakra'_ to his own..." The Spy Master replied with a new sigh.

While the two powerful men were drawing-out a wrong conclusion after another about the whole ordeal, up in the Heavens a certain Sun Goddess was quietly giggling to herself at seeing how Mortals were dealing with the Ninetails' return.

"You sure are taking this in stride, babe!" a small being said while jumping near her.

"Hello, Issun. To answer your question, yes, I have faith that between his old-self and his real-one's ideals, Ninetails will do great things, good ones even, he has the heart in the right place so I know he will become the right Guardian for those people, he will just need to admit that under that bad-boy attitude he is a good guy...well, that he is one now at least," she answered with a gentle smile.

"We'll see, in the meantime I'll be in your oh-so-soft-and-warm cleavage if you need something, Ammy!" Issun the Wandering Artist said while taking a dive towards the very-generous chest of the Goddess before her two fingers grabbed the back of his tiny vest, taking the microscopic young man at eye-level to glare at him.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" she asked with a growl.

"OW! Come on! It's my birthday!" Issun pleaded with big, watering eyes.

"You said the same thing yesterday AND last week as well..." she answered with narrowed eyes.

"Please?...pretty please?" he pleaded.

" _Sigh!_ Only five minutes, then I don't want you to do this for at least few months, this means sneaking in any other part of my clothes as well!" Amaterasu answered with an annoyed huff.

"YAY! Thank you! Long live the great mother of Gods Ammy!" Issun said happily, jumping in her cleavage with a joyful _weeeee!_ scream _._

"Why I have to be the good Goddess? It's not worth it!" she muttered in defeat.

 **And this is one, don't know how it will go on, it's an experiment, I hope you enjoyed all the same.**

 **See you around ^ ^.**

 **Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I finished "Petals of blood and Darkness" I can continue updating the other ' _OP Corner'_ stories to fill the ' _Slot'_ that story left behind, but before that I will work on the new chapter of "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Tremor230 style". Just to not abandon my previous on-going stories.**

 **Next OP-Update: "Back and Over-Powered" and "Shinobi Deck Master".**

 **Here We have Naruto as "Ninetails"...not the Pokemon, but the Boss Nine-tailed Fox from _Okami_ (Game that I love ^ ^)**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you. ^ ^. **

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Yakumo/FemShino (called _Shino_ _bu_ XD). You know what? I'll also add Amaterasu, starting from this Chapter since some of you seem interested, _How_ I will add her? Well, in the most ' _outrageous way'_ I can come up with, just to be an ass-hole! Ah! XD**

 **Ninetails reborn Chapter 2: The Artistic Side of the Demon Fox, using _Blood-colored_ Paint.**

 **Forest of Death - Tower -**

"Oookay, there is a lot of you here, that was unexpected," Hiruzen said while looking at the assembled Genin from his place on the balcony surrounding the big arena-like room of the Tower, noticing how several of them were still pale, shaking shadows of once-normal humans that were now shrieking at any shadow, still scared from whatever horrific thing they had met in the Forest.

"You expected us to die?!" a daring boy from Iwa asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly die, I was expecting a lot more people beaten, disfigured, missing, crawling here with broken legs while dragging their half-dead companions or at least missing an arm or a leg...I personally filled the Forest with Eldritch Abominations last week just for that!" the old man answered with a shrug.

No-one dared to talk as the answer sank deep in their minds, everyone no matter age or rank could only gape at the pouting Hokage that was muttering about the Chuunin Exams not being " _As hard as they were in the good old days of his youth_ ," and even calling the presents 'Pansies' for not enduring his challenges.

The only one not shocked was surprisingly Naruto, the re-born Ninetails could only clap with crying eyes while smiling widely at his dear Surrogate-Grandfather's words.

"I knew there was your hand in there, Jiji! I could recognize your style anywhere!" he said smiling.

"Eh! At least one of you showed some good tastes. Start the preliminary round, Hayate! At least we will cut the number of participants to an half," the Hokage ordered with a sigh.

"Yes sir!" the man answered.

"People really should know that ' _God of Shinobi'_ is just the kid-friendly version of Jiji's nickname," Naruto said with a sigh while watching Sakura move down to fight against Kiba Inuzuka.

"And what is the real version?" Sasuke asked.

"It's ' _Diabolical God of Shinobi_ ', he used to be pretty vicious in battle, he told me so himself and showed me his personal ' _Hall_ _of Skulls_ ', all trophies from his battles in the past," the blond replied shrugging.

"Nice to know that, at least now I know why one shouldn't piss him off," The Uchiha boy replied shivering.

"...Sakura is holding her own pretty well," Kakashi commented, watching the girl roll to the side to evade the boy and the drill-like tornado now encasing his body.

"You should have trained her better though," Naruto said as the pink-haired girl finally got hit fully on her back, sending her tumbling on the floor with a series of scratching marks on her arms and legs.

"He should have trained all of us better," Sasuke said to correct the blond.

"That is also true," the blond said nodding.

"Being such a duo of assholes is a serious lack of respect towards your sensei," Kakashi said with an offended huff.

"Oh! The guilt is tearing me inside..." Naruto answered in sarcasm.

"I don't think I will be able to show my face around now, the shame!" Sasuke replied with a similar theatrical sigh.

"Go fuck yourself, you two!" Kakashi said exasperated.

"Winner of the Fight: Kiba Inuzuka!" Hayate said while Sakura was being moved outside by the doctors in the Tower.

"Uhm...wait a minute, I have to talk to someone," Naruto said while walking towards Kiba's Team.

"What do ya want?" the boy asked with a frown.

"Not you, doggy! I need your friend Shino. Can we talk a little?" the blond answered.

"Is everything alright?" the Aburame boy asked.

"Nothing serious, just a doubt I need your help to resolve," the other answered.

"Can I?"

"Be quick, in case you get called," Kurenai answered with a nod.

"Follow me," the blond said with a simple gesture.

Once in an isolated-enough part of the room, the former Demon Lord looked at the Aburame heir intensely in the eyes in silence for few seconds before smirking widely.

"Was I called just so you could annoy me?" Shino asked.

"No, I wanted to know why you pretend to be a boy instead of admitting to be a girl," Naruto asked grinning, satisfied at seeing the _boy_ 's back stiffen at his words.

"I think there must be a mistake, I am a boy, maybe you need a Medic to check your sight," _he_ said before trying to leave, flinching when the other grabbed _his_ arm to stop _him._

"You can hide it all you want with the pheromones of your bugs, it may even fool Kiba, but my nose is in fact quite sensible and I know the difference between insects hormones and human ones, I just need the reason. I won't tell the others," he said with a serious expression.

"...Do I have your word?" Shino asked without looking back.

"I was hoping that by now my ability to keep my promises was of public knowledge," the blond answered.

"Indeed...it had been decided to do this so to keep the most ' _daring'_ pursuers at bay, the Aburame Clan actually doesn't care about having an heir or an heiress, but I preferred to ask my being a girl to be kept a secret, I find certain boys to be too direct in their approach to girls," the bug-user replied with a voice now sounding feminine.

"That was the longest answer I ever heard you give to someone, cute voice by the way," Naruto answered.

"Thank you. I use chakra to have my voice drop enough to appear masculine, but it puts a great strain to my vocal cords so I am forced to give short answers, or to not talk at all," Shino answered nodding.

"And the high collar of the jacket covers the lack of Adam's Apple, just like the sun-glasses,"

"The glasses have another reason, one that I can't give you. Are you satisfied by my answers?" the girl asked.

"Nope! I need two other to be happy," Naruto said with a sing-song voice.

"What are those questions? Keep in mind that I may not be able to answer them though,"

"What's your name? The real one?"

"Not very different, it's _Shino_ _bu_...I found no reason for me to change it completely," Shinobu answered.

"Sounds reasonable,"

"The second question?"

"You talked about a too direct approach from the boys...what would be the correct way to court you then?" the blond asked.

"I...I don't think that I understood the question," the Aburame heiress asked with a worried tone.

"To put it bluntly? You intrigue me, Aburame Shinobu. There is something in that calm attitude of yours that I find nice and even relaxing, is there any possibility for me to know you better?" he answered.

"What about Sakura-san? And there is another person that might be heart-broken at hearing you," the girl answered.

"Sakura made her choice in pursuing Sasuke, a near-death experience in the Forest helped me understand that I was fighting a losing battle. As for Hinata, I may find her cute, but she is not what I am looking for in a woman; the best I can do is offer her the best alternative to still make her happy without starting a relationship." Naruto answered.

"What should be this best alternative?" Shinobu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, it will work. You still have to answer me, by the way." the blond said.

"I'll need to speak to my father about this, can I still count on you about keeping my being a girl a secret until I decide?" the girl said.

"Eh! No big deal! Is not like you are asking me anything hard," he answered with a shrug.

"Thank you, I'll send a bug to see if he can reach me, in the meantime please resolve everything with Hinata-san," Shinobu answered before reverting to a deeper, male-sounding voice and sending out a solitary bug of hers.

"I am going! I am going!" Naruto said with a sigh while walking towards the rest of the girl's Team.

"WINNER OF THE FIGHT: SABAKU NO TEMARI!" Hayate called out while a throughly beaten Ino got carried out still rambling in pain.

"You seem troubled, son." a voice said from behind Shinobu.

"I am surprised it took you such a short time, father," the girl answered bowing.

"I was coming here to see how things were evolving, your bug found me once I was half-way here. What is the emergency?" Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan, asked.

"It seems that I had been recognized as a girl..." Shinobu answered with her voice returning to normal.

"Are you being harassed?" the surprisingly protective father asked with unseen narrowed eyes.

"No, the boy in question has formally requested to know the proper way for him to court me and promised to keep my secret even in case of refusal on my side...I...kind of need assistance in deciding what to do," the girl replied.

"I see, who is the boy?" Shibi asked.

"That is indeed the problem...he is the Village Jinchuuriki." she answered with a microscopic sigh.

"Ah!"

"Does this disturb you?" Shinobu asked.

"Not exactly, I am more concerned for Hiashi's daughter and your personal opinion on the matter," Shibi answered.

"ONIIII-CHAAAAAN!" with a cry of pure joy Hinata was seen pouncing on the blond boy to snuggle on his chest while he patted her head in affection.

"...I guess he just talked her into accepting him as her new ' _big brother'_ more than probable fiancée." Shinobu answered.

"She also seems happy of that...it's true then that between her and her cousin Neji there are serious issues, since she approved so easily," Shibi added.

"I may...find interesting to have him court me...he seems to have calmed-down a lot since after the first part of the Exam while retaining his ' _eccentric'_ nature. Does he have the permission?" Shinobu asked.

"I would prefer him asking me directly, then it will be up to you as long as you do not feel forced into accepting." her father answered.

"I'll have him know...please though, try to not scare him," she answered.

"I can't promise you that, it is still in my rights as your father. If you don't mind, I will now go talk to him." the man replied before moving to talk with the blond boy.

"NEXT FIGHT: SHINO ABURAME Vs TAKERU OMOEIDA AKA ' _A FILLER CHARACTER THAT WILL_ _SOON_ _FADE IN THE BACKGROUND AND WILL NEVER BE MENTIONED AGAIN!'._ Can you please come here?" Hayate said.

"IT'S TAKERU _AMIDA!_ And why everyone always call me like that?!" an average-looking boy from Grass Village said with a whine.

"We are not here to talk about your total lack of importance for the Plot, so shut-up and take a fighting stance if you know one!" the Proctor answered with a glare.

"I hope you won't hold this against me," Shinobu said while opening her arms wide to summon a thick cloud of bugs behind her.

"I'll show you! I am going to have my own Manga with Blackjack and Hookers!...In fact, forget the Manga!" the boy from Grass Village answered.

"Too slow," Shinobu said while dodging the boy's left hook, countering it by taking an hold of his outstretched arm and rapidly covering the whole appendage in bugs.

"ARGH!" Takeru shrieked while trying to free his arm by wildly flailing it around.

" _Sigh!_ They do not make good filler characters anymore..." Shinobu muttered while covering both her fists in bugs and charging the Genin from Grass Village.

" **Swarm Knuckles,** " she said while hitting Takeru with a rapid flurry of punches, every hit leaving on his body part of the bugs and absorbing the boy's chakra at every touch.

As soon as the Grass Gennin started swaying in evident exhaustion Shinobu dropped on the floor to swipe his legs off with a low kick, stomping on his throat and keeping her leg immobile with just enough force to pin down the boy.

"Surrender would be appreciated," Shinobu said with a raised eyebrow.

"..." Takeru didn't answer, his eyes were already empty and his body immobile.

"He is unconscious already? That's sad...Winner of the fight: Shino Aburame!" Hayate called out with a displeased tone.

"HOY, SHINO?" Naruto yelled from the balcony.

"Yes?"

"SORRY!" the blond said with a smirk.

"Sorry for what?" the Aburame girl asked while walking up the stairs.

"For this..." the boy said before grabbing the front of her jacket to kiss her hungrily, silencing the whole room in an instant.

"I...I admit that I asked for a proof of your interest in my daughter, but this is still a ' _too direct'_ approach," Shibi said with a sigh.

"DUDE! You are into boys?! Not that there is anything wrong...but really? Why you never told us?!" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"I am actually a girl, Kiba..." Shinobu said with her normal voice and a slight tinge of red on her face.

"Fuck! I forgot about the too direct thing...it means that I screw-up already?" Naruto asked.

"I can forgive you this time," she muttered weakly.

"So a kiss is okay?" he asked.

"...yes, more than one too." the girl answered embarrassed.

"Cool!"

"You will be able to talk later, lovebirds! Now is _Blondie_ 's turn to fight!" Hayate said while pointing at an already-impatient Kankurou.

"HOY! When you and Yugao scratch each-other's tonsils through kissing I never bother you, you damn hypocrite!" Naruto answered annoyed.

"Just fight the Suna brat and shut-up," the blushing proctor answered with a frown.

"Okay! It's me against you, war-paint boy!" the blond said smirking.

"Glad someone finally understood that it's not make-up! Ever since I came here it was a joke after another, I think I have heard every single joke about it!" Kankurou said happily.

"Eh! I don't blame them. But enough bullshits, HAJIME!" Hayate said before starting the fight.

"Go and get him, _Karasu!_ " Kankurou yelled while launching his puppet forward in a clacking of wooden joints.

"Uhm!...how to counter...what about a **Galestorm?** " the blond said lightly licking the tip of his pointer before rapidly drawing a spiral in front of himself using that finger and leaving behind a thin line of red ink-like substance that then immediately vanished.

To the shock of the ones watching a powerful, overwhelming gust of wind moved forward from the blond towards the Suna boy, blowing back the puppet and pushing Kankurou several steps back, even the audience watching had to cling to the railing to not be blown away.

"Wonderful! If you don't mind, I will follow with another trick of mine, it's called **Cherry Bomb!** " the blond said while this time drawing a circle with a thin line moving through it in a _Q-_ like shape and summoning an huge sphere wrapped in yellow near the puppet user with the ball's fuse already half-way burnt.

"Oh...FUCK!" Kankurou had the time to say before an humongous _**KRATABOOOM!**_ Shocked the whole Tower in a shower of pink and purple fire and sparks forming a shape very similar to the " _Kabi"_ kanji ( _Shiny/Flashy_ ).

"I am...still standing!...you won't defeat...me!" the Suna boy said groaning while walking out of the cloud of smoke limping, heavily bruised and showing burning marks under his tattered clothes, even the puppet was still smoking and missing part of its clothing/rags.

 **Up in the stands -**

" _Sigh!_ What can I say, I can turn even a dead-last into a cool shinobi...but don't worry, it's not actually your fault guys; it's just not for everybody to instill Awesomeness into everyone around you, it's one of those skill you either have since birth or not at all," Kakashi said with a dramatical sigh while checking his nails in a casual manner.

"Kakashi..." Asuma muttered with narrowed eyes and a growl in his voice, just like pretty much everyone within ear-shot.

"Oh, it's okay! I can understand your anger; but it's not my fault if I have this hidden Bloodline able to unlock true Badassery in my students," the masked Jounin continued saying while flexing his muscles in an exaggerated manner.

"KAKASHI, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Every other Jounin instructor present yelled at the same time while glaring at the man in pure fury.

" _Tche!_ You are just jealous about one of my Genin students kicking more ass than yours," the man answered while crossing his arms in childish offence.

"I swear, one more word and you'll know true pain..." Kurenai hissed in answer.

 **Back to the fight -**

"HOW!? How can you do that?! IT'S UNFAIR! YOU ARE CHEATING!" Kankurou yelled with a shrilly voice broken by his uncontrollable rage.

"Are you by chance jealous of my ' _Magic Fingers'_? I can just do very magical things by just wiggling my pointer if I want to..." the blond replied smirking.

"I'll show you whose fingers are better!" the Puppet user said while sending his weapon on a new charge against Naruto.

The former nine-tailed Demon Lord watched in amusement while the wooden "Toy" moved closer, once arrived at barely few feet from his body he just dragged a "line" from one of the torches to the puppet, summoning a long tongue of flames that almost incinerated Kankurou's weapon had the Suna boy not immediately called it back with an high-pitched scream of surprise.

"That was close..."

"Did you like? The Technique's name is **Inferno** , fitting isn't it?" the blond asked.

"The fact you also spelled your name with those flames was a bit too much..." Kankurou answered with a dull voice.

" _Tch!_ As if you would understand what real Art is! Whatever, this fight lasted even too much, I am going to cut your puppet in half if you don't mind," Naruto said with a bored voice.

"With what? This puppet is made of mahogany! And not just any mahogany, but Mahogany from the planet Malchior 7 where..."

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Don't quote TeamFourStar, it's not a funny joke anymore, stop feeding the cliché! This story was interesting until you did that, now it's just a mass of unreadable shit. Why don't you just stop and go die in a ditch?" Naruto said while shaking his head with a grimace.

"DAMN YOU! DIE YOU FLAMER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!" Kankurou screamed in anger as he blindly attacked the blond.

It was simple to use the Celestial Brush Techniques if you asked the former Demon Lord, once reached the utmost ability as an artist one then just needed to "see" the world as a simple painting where each new drawing translated into Reality itself transforming to follow the artist's ideals; if one also added to this the ability of higher beings ( _like Amaterasu and in minor part the reborn Ninetails himself_ ) to see the World with a deeper enough perception to have Time seemingly " _Stop"_ when they focus, then everything  did gain the semblance of a simple picture waiting for a brush to add details.

And once _Karasu_ the Puppet did _stop_ in front of Naruto, all the reborn Ninetails had to do was drawing a thin line cutting the wooden thing vertically in half before letting his sense return to a more ' _Normal'_ state, making Time flow again and the "Scroll" the young man had envisioned Reality as to disappear.

Sure thing was that from an outsider's point of view the action lasted an instant before the two halves of the Puppet flew in two different directions before passing the blond Gennin's both sides leaving him unharmed in the middle.

"FUUUUUUU..." the Suna boy yelled with bulged-out eyes.

"AND NOW! THE GRAND FINALE! Why stopping at three when one can summon dozens of **Cherry Bombs?** " Naruto said before moving his hand in a blur and summoning above Kankurou's head few dozens huge bombs.

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UUUUUUP!" the Puppet user screamed while covering his head with both arms.

"YAY!" the blond replied with a wide grin before destroying the **Cherry Bombs** by drawing a long line in front of himself and dispelling them thanks to the resulting **Power Slash**.

"Cool... _Ehm..._ Winner of the Fight: Naruto!" Hayate yelled to the audience.

"Eh! It wasn't hard, next time I will show something even better!" the blond said smirking.

Once walked back to his Team he found himself with his head locked under Kakashi's arm.

"See? This is my student! This is what MY Badassery produced!" the masked Jounin proclaimed proudly.

"Naruto, dear? Can you step to the side so to leave us beat your sensei within an inch of his life?" Kurenai asked with a gentle smile while leaning down to look the blond in the eyes.

"Well...technically I should defend him..." the young man muttered.

"Please? Oneesan is just tired to hear him boasting about nonsense," the woman asked again with her sweetest voice.

"...Okay," the blond answered sighing.

"TRAITOR!" Kakashi screamed as Asuma and Gai grabbed him to start the beating.

"Thank you, in exchange I'll be sure to leave Shinobu go away a little earlier from training so you will have a little date," she answered while giving to the boy a small kiss on his forehead before joining Kakashi's beat-down and smiling at the blond's flushed face.

"So you have a girlfriend now? What about me? I was used to have you trying to win my affection while Sasuke idiotically wasted the opportunity to accept my advances!" Sakura said with an offended frown while rejoining her Team with a limp and a bandaged arm.

"Hoy! I have every right to grow interested in another woman, thank you!" Naruto replied.

"And by the way, am I not enough?" Sasuke added.

"Hoy! I have two Bishounen boys in my Team...may as well take advantage of it! What's wrong about the girl having an harem, or at least ' _two-boys-one-girl-pairing_ ' for once?" the pink-haired girl answered with crossed arms.

"Pervert!" the two boys answered while smacking her on the head with enough force to slam her down and leave a imprint of her body on the tiles.

"...Somehow, I think things got mixed-up here..." the girl muttered from the floor.

After that little show of Team 7's daily madness, the remaining fights could continue as scheduled with Sasuke demolishing a glasses-wearing shinobi that could stretch his limbs at will, Chouji flattering a Kusa girl against a wall with his Clan's Jutsu turning his body into a giant ball and Lee using his mastery of Taijutsu to show that even if your enemy could absorb chakra by touching you, once broken his arms the ability becomes useless.

"Well, that went surprisingly well," Kakashi said in satisfaction.

"You sure? That Kumo boy has lost both his arms while that girl from Iwa will forever eat through a straw..." Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"And Ino has lost 90% of her hair eyebrows comprised!" Sakura added with an horrified expression.

"But no-one is dead, it's a good variation from the usual Genin Exams; I remember that during mine I saw a kid from Suna swallow by mistake an explosive note...they had to postpone the remaining fights because the cleaning squads couldn't clean-up everything fast enough," Kakashi answered shrugging.

"Whatever. I am hungry, who wants to come with me? I got a craving for some pork ribs," Naruto said annoyed.

"Coming, I am starving." Kakashi answered while following the blond.

"Bah! Better than nothing, make room, I join the group!" Sasuke answered.

"Me too!" Sakura added.

 **Later that day – Apartment complex -**

The reborn Ninetails was still studying the _shack-in-everything-but-name_ his old self used to live with a grimace, letting-out a sigh of dismay he started moving through the various pieces of ruined furniture.

"A lot of **Rejuvination** to do...Hurray!" he said in bitter sarcasm.

"OH! How the mighty have fallen!" a new young voice said giggling from behind him scaring the blond to the core.

"WHAT THE...Aren't you too old to play games, Mother of the Gods?" the young man said turning to glare at the Divine intruder that was sitting on his couch with a wide smile on her face.

"I couldn't help it, seeing the ' _Mighty and Powerful Ninetails'_ reduced like this was an open invitation to some light teasing," Amaterasu answered, she was now sporting the body of a young white-haired girl seemingly of the same age of the blond one the Fox was using.

"What do you want exactly? Jokes can't be the only reason you came down from heavens," he asked.

"Congratulating you for finally returning for once, and to actually see if you would have really acted as a good guy," she answered.

"Never, I am a bad-boy at heart; you can't expect me to play the Hero no matter how much I should how you for technically giving me a Second Chance," Naruto answered in offense.

"You can deny it all you want...but I know that deep inside you would actually enjoy being acknowledged everywhere for your heroic exploits," Amaterasu countered, her smirk never faltering.

"Do not!" the blond snapped childishly.

"Do!" the Mother of the Gods replied sticking out her tongue.

"DO NOT!"

"DO!"

"NO!" Ninetails replied with the whiskers on his human face getting thicker

"YES!" Amaterasu yelled back with her own face gaining the same red lines of her wolf form.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO! NO!" The Fox said snarling in rage as claws took the place of his hands.

"YES! YES! YES!" Amaterasu replied in similar anger.

"I SAID NO!"

"AND I SAID YES!"

 **Ten minutes later -**

" **YEEEEEEEEEES! OH GOODNESS, YES!"** a big wolf with her fur as white as snow howled as the nine-tailed fox behind her kept thrusting inside her with all his power.

 _Oh by the way, the scene may contain strong images, be advised..._

" **TAKE IT! TAKE IT LIKE THE DOG IN HEAT YOU AREEEE!"** Ninetails replied as both animals kept rutting savagely in a scene of furry sex of EPIC proportions that would clearly continue well into the night.

 **Several Hours later -**

The two Animals were still going at it savagely, the Fox plowing inside the Wolf with every bit of power his muscles could draw to make the other scream in ecstasy as the screams and flesh-on-flesh slaps kept filling the rooms walls and beyond while obscene wet sounds filled every thrust of the former Demon Lord inside the Mother of Gods' wet womanhood...or _wolf-_ hood to be precise.

" **Do you like it? Tell me you like it, you horny dog!"** the Ninetails asked as he kept unleashing load after load inside the great Wolf Goddess.

" **I am not an horny dog!** **I am not a dog in heat! I am AMATERAAAAAAAAAAA-OH GODS!"** the Mother of the Gods tried saying before a new flood of warmness erupted inside her turning her Divine Brain into _Divine Goo_ as both collapsed on the old bed of the apartment now reduced to just splinters by the strength of the copulation.

Now the two animals, one a white female wolf and the other a light-coloured nine-tailed fox were just resting on the wreckage in a very human-like spooning position while panting for air.

" **Uhmmm! That was unexpected...oh so good, but unexpected...** " Amaterasu said with a low voice.

" **You think other people heard us?"** the Fox asked curious.

 **Hokage Compound -**

Hiruzen stood lying in his bed with eyes wide open in shock/awe, just like everyone in Konoha guests comprised, and wondering who was the couple that made all that noise in their savage rutting.

"Wow..." the old man muttered in wonder.

"You never made me scream like that, Hiruzen..." the man's wife, yes she survived, muttered in disdain before giving him her back with an huff, humiliating him further.

 **Back to the apartment -**

" **I don't know actually...what I know is that I will be forced to stick around now,"** Amaterasu answered while snuggling closer to Ninetails.

" **I beg you pardon?** " the Fox asked with a cringe.

" **One does n** **o** **t** **simply** **fuck the Mother of the Gods...** **you'll have to take responsibilities,** " Amaterasu said with a sing-song voice.

"Shit," the former demon lord said as he reverted into his blond human body.

"As if you wouldn't enjoy having me around!" the girl replied giggling.

"But I have a girlfriend now! What about her?" he asked.

"She can join...and do not deny it, you like the idea as ' _someone'_ here just nodded in acceptance," Amaterasu said while cupping the ' _certain someone'_ that twitched again at her touch.

"You traitor..." he hissed at his crotch.

"A shame the human body you use it's still too young, but we can still use the animal ones...by the way, I saw you use some of MY **Celestial Brush** Techniques...are you copying me?" the Goddess asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," he replied smugly.

"I was keeping track of you the whole time and learned some tricks from you," Naruto said smirking.

"How much have you copied?" she asked with a glare.

"Oh...nothing much..." he answered as he nonchalantly used his finger to draw a circle in the sky making the sun rise pretty much five-to-six hours sooner than normal.

"Pretty much every trick you know to be exact," the Ninetails said.

"You are an ass-hole of the utmost degree..." Amaterasu muttered in childish anger as she kicked him out of the ruined bed.

"And for that you sleep on the couch tonight!" she then yelled slamming the door on the blond's face.

" _Tch!_ All this just because I copied a technique or two...women, just impossible to understand." Naruto said as he marched, pillow under his arm, towards the couch while ignoring the confused screams of people outside not understanding the technically ' _impossible'_ dawn that had happened.

" _Uff_! Okay! Okay! I'll fix that, you drama queens!" the former Demon Lord said drawing a moon on the sky making night return, unfortunately making people scream harder in shock.

"...Whatever, one just can't make everyone happy..." he muttered shrugging before turning to the side and falling fast asleep.

 **Done! Second chapter is done, yes it was furry, but at least I added Amaterasu...it was a small price to pay, no?**

 **...Fine! No more furry scenes, promise.**

 **The other ' _OP Corner'_ stories too will be updated, but before that I will work on the new chapter of "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Tremor230 style". Just to not abandon my previous on-going stories.**

 **Next OP-Update: "Back and Over-Powered" and "Shinobi Deck Master".**

 **Keep following me, because I am awesome and worthy of it, ah! XD**

 **see you around.**

 **Tr230**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, by the way, this is pretty "Crackish" as a story, I forgot to tell you last time; I won't bother too much about making this one "serious".**

 **Because I want to see what will come out doing this. Shit probably.**

 **You people liked the furry scene...Honestly Internet keeps surprising me even after years of use.**

 **Whatever!**

 **Here We have Naruto as "Ninetails"...not the Pokemon, but the Boss Nine-tailed Fox from _Okami_ (Game that I love)**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you. **

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Yakumo/FemShino/ Amaterasu.**

 **Chapter 3: A Fox and Wolf walk into an Invasion...then everybody else dies... _Ba-dum-t_ _i_ _sh!_**

 **Aburame Clan Compound – Living Room -**

Shinobu Aburame, Heiress to the bug-using clan was at the moment looking at the board in front of her as her foe moved a piece to remove one of hers with a knowing smirk on his face.

"It's surprising." she calmly stated as she made her own move.

"What? The fact that I know how to play Shogi? The fact that I am actually decent at it?...or the fact that I can sit still for more than five minutes without exploding from too much energy?" Naruto, human face of the ancient Demon Lord Ninetails, answered chuckling.

"All of the above actually." the girl replied nodding.

"One would think that a boy with endless Stamina would have an easy time wooing girls, but only the older ones actually caught the benefits of it, the only thing stopping them is my age, but in three years I'll be sixteen and considered ' _Legal'_ , so they are just bidding their time." he answered amused.

"This is hardly something to say out loud..." Shinobu muttered with her face gaining the faintest of pink shades.

"This because you didn't see the mark on their calendars with the word ' _FINALLY!'_ under it."

"They do have that marked down?" the Heiress asked taken aback.

"Saw that myself! The women doing it are more than what you may think, and people you would never suspect of being into ' _Shota Boyfriend/Boy-Toy'_ fetish and similar either...what? Are we into the Jealous phase already?" Naruto asked grinning.

"...No." taking even too long to answer Shinobu focused _HARD_ on the game almost slamming the pieces down when she moved them and making the boy with her chuckle amused.

Not far away Shinobu's father Shibi was looking at the scene with as much discretion as he could, sighing to himself from time to time but never moving his eyes away.

"Is something bothering you, husband?" the man's wife asked.

"The only thing bothering me is the fact that my daughter is already seeing boys and even has a boyfriend; it's a sure mark that Time is inexorably passing and I am not getting younger..." Shibi answered sighing again.

"I did notice a worrying increase of grey hair on your head as of late," she answered.

"Please do not joke, It's a sour matter for me." the man replied looking down with sagged shoulders.

"Come, I'll take out the furry hand-cuffs and the riding crop so you'll feel better." the woman said grabbing Shibi's hand to drag him away.

"Just like during our honeymoon...yes, dear." he answered with a tiny smile as he went dragged away by the subtly giggling woman.

"Ugh!" Shinobu simply groaned in answer.

"The bad side of having good senses, eh?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Stop."

"I am surprised, lots of couples stop enjoying sex that much after years or having children," he said amused.

"Stop it, I beg you..." the girl said grimacing harder.

"But it is nice to see someone still so eager to have fun and experiment...I wonder who of the two will wear those hand-cuffs though." Naruto said to himself.

"No...no more images...I beg you...mercy." Shinobu pleaded shivering in disgust making her boyfriend smirk even wider.

 **Day of the Finals – Competitors Booth -**

"Room! Make room! Coming through!" a cheerful voice asked as a very pale girl with long pure-white hair joined the competitors before she not-so-gently grabbed the back of Kiba's jacket to lift him and take his place near Shinobu.

"And you are?" the heiress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amaterasu...his girlfriend." she said while pointing at Naruto as he walked inside the arena to fight Temari.

"I think you made a mistake, I happen to be the one he is dating." the Aburame girl answered sounding almost bitter.

"Oh I know, he told me that himself. Right after plowing me all night like a cheap prostitute." the other answered casually making the ones sitting around them splutter.

"...You are lying." Shinobu said with narrowed eyes.

"Am I? Am I really?" Amaterasu answered.

"Why are you doing this? Is this all a matter of jealousy?" Shinobu asked.

"Jealousy? For the Dead Last?!" Kiba added in disbelief.

"Shush!" both girls said sharply.

"Sorry."

"No, I am not doing this because jealous, on the contrary actually." the Sun Goddess answered smirking.

"I don't think I understand." Shinobu said shaking her head.

"I am a curious girl, that's all."

"Curious?"

"Bi-curious, Shinobu Aburame." Amaterasu answered grabbing the girl's head to give her a tonsil-cleaning kiss.

"This means that you belong to the two of us, is this acceptable, Bug-girl?" the Goddess asked with a wide smile.

"I'll have...to consider this before any commitment." the Aburame Heiress answered weakly.

"Nice to see you open to the idea."

 **Down in the Arena -**

"Can you please pay attention to our fight?" Temari asked annoyed.

" _Sssh!_ I am watching two girls I know swapping spit, fight by yourself." Naruto answered waving her off.

"PERVERT!" she answered unfolding her fan fully.

" **KAMAITACHI!** " the Suna girl bellowed launching a colossal tornado towards the boy.

 _Sigh!_ "Spoilsport. **Galestorm!** " he answered annoyed as his own wind attack battled with hers before both went dispelled.

"I am a Wind Mistress, pretty boy! You can't defeat me!" Temari said smugly.

" _Blah! Blah! Blah!_ BORING!" he said tapping the air in front of him.

"What's that supposed to do-KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Wind Mistress asked as an adult tree momentarily sprung under her feet at _Mach 3_ _S_ _peed_ launching her up in the air like a shrieking bullet while the plant simply dissolved back into ink.

"Magic Fingers! I thought you knew!" Naruto answered as he jumped forward to grab the still flying girl around her waist to slam her head-first on the ground in a pile-driver.

" _GUAH_!" she gurgled-out in pain.

"NOT DONE YET, SWEETY!" Naruto said smirking as a long chain of six clones came into being behind him.

"Now...FLY!" he said grabbing the ankle of the first clone while he and the other **Bunshins** each grabbed the legs of the clone in front of them with the last one grabbing Temari's arms.

With a loud scream the original Naruto pulled on the **Bunshin** chain lifting it with the screaming Temari on the other end as the girl went slammed down once again.

"Get up, Missy! We have not done yet!" he asked clapping his hands.

" _Ptu!_ Then I am going to break you!" the Suna girl answered snarling, spitting a blob of red before spinning rapidly on herself launching an hail of spherical wind bullets from her fan.

" **POWER SLASH!** " the other answered with a wide swipe that managed to cut the bullets in two along digging a deep gush in the opposite wall AND the audience's booth forcing several people to dive to the side to not get cut in two like their seats, miraculously not killing everyone.

"..."

"...Sorry!" the blond boy said sheepishly.

"There is no need, Naruto-kun. If they couldn't dodge that little thing then they didn't deserve to live and be ninjas..." Hiruzen answered with a grand-fatherly smile making the Kages near him cringe, masked Orochimaru comprised.

 _Hem-Hem! "_ There are people watching." a near ANBU said clearing his throat.

"Eh?...OH, YES! " _Kid friendly_ Hiruzen", Right!" _Cough!_ "N-Now, Naruto! Pay attention next time! You risked killing innocent by-standers with that ' _very clear attack everyone competent enough could have dodged'_! It is a bad thing to do! Bad boy! Bad boy!" the Third Hokage said with a forced scolding tone and a not-so-discreet wink that made Naruto smirk.

"Sorry, Jiji!" the young man answered chuckling.

"I give up! It's useless..." the same ANBU muttered in defeat.

 **Back to the fight -**

"You and your Hokage are crazy..." Temari growled as she folded her fan and charged at Naruto with the clear intent on using the thing as an iron club.

"No, we are just part of the very small group of people that accepted and openly admit that a ninja is simply a cold-hearted bastard that can't get it up unless after exterminating a dozen enemy ninjas in a glorious rain of gore and outrageously-exaggerated violence!" Naruto answered as he ducked under the angry wide swipe of the girl to grab her wrists, turn on himself and use her momentum to haul her over his back to slam her a third time on the floor.

All while gleefully ignoring Jounin's and ANBU's cry of ' _AMEN, BROTHER!'_ coming from every delegation of the other ninja Villages in there.

" _GAH_!" she cried out in pain as he fan went sent flying away from her gasp by the new atrocious wave of pain climbing her spine.

"I think I'll get a page from a popular book series written by a Sannin in order to deal with a strong-willed girl like you..." the reborn Demon Lord said with a predatory smile as he kept her pinned down with a couple of the remaining clones from the chain.

"Oh, yeah? And what will you do? Spank me until I admit defeat?" Temari answered sneering.

"Kukukuku!" in answer Naruto's smile simply grew larger and with double the fangs in it.

"...N-N-NO! D-Don't you dare!"

"Me dare! Me dare sssooooo very much!" he answered.

"W-Why am I afraid? You have not the balls to do that after all!" Temari answered steeling herself.

 _Ziiip!_

"Okay...you got them...you got balls and everything else all right..." the Suna girl said with wide eyes of awe as he zipped his pants back up.

"Okay then! Come on boys! IN POSITION!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands making several clones burst out from underground to grab her.

"F-FROM WHERE DO THOSE CLONES COME FROM?! YOU ARE NOT DOING HAND-SEALS!" Temari asked with a shrilly voice.

"I can summon bombs, trees and cut things just by moving my hands...and you get worried about hand-seals? BEND HER, GUYS!" the real Naruto answered.

"HAI!" the clones answered as one.

"NO, DON'T BEND HER!" Temari howled with a very red face as she was forced to lie on his knees with her arms and legs blocked as he sat on another Bunshin's back.

"There is an easy way out of this, Tema-chan..." he proposed.

"An easy way?" she said uncertain.

"You just have to forfeit." he answered.

"N-NEVER!"

"Just swallow your pride and forfeit...and I won't humiliate you in front of everybody..." he answered with a warm, sensual voice that had the girls watching wonder WHY he never tried talking like that to them.

"N-Never!" Temari answered defiantly.

"Come on! Swallow your pride! It's easy, just take a deep gulp and everything will be fine." he said tenderly caressing her head.

"I-I..." she tried saying before yelping as her skirt went forced up to show her panties-clad bottom to the whole arena.

"I SAID SWALLOW IT, YOU BITCH!" the Demon Lord ordered as his hand moved sharply down as to give the first spank.

"I FORFEIT! I GIVE UP! I LOSE, YOU WIN! SATISFIED?!" Temari howled stopping his hand at a mere millimeter from her flesh.

"Proctor?" the blond Genin asked winking.

"I don't know...she doesn't sound convinced to me." the grinning man answered.

"YOU BASTARD!" the girl screamed in answer.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"...Spank her, sounds like a lovely thing to do." the Uchiha boy answered after a short pause of thought.

"Oh, you limp-dicked..."

"Sakura? Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with an highly-amused tone.

"DO IT! She mocked my fabulous pink hair!" Sakura answered with a vindictive smile.

"Let her go, Naruto. She admitted defeat, and we have a tight schedule." Hiruzen added.

"Oh, fine!" the blond boy said huffing as he unceremoniously dropped Temari on the ground.

"Winner of the Fight!" Hayate said lifting Naruto's arm to the sky.

"A Village of crazy bastards...all of them, a bunch of ass-holes!" Temari growled under her breath as she hastily adjusted her clothes before recovering her fan and flee the scene.

"You'll die a virgin with that attitude...or end up married with Shikamaru, he would be too lazy to oppose you!"

"HOY!" the Nara boy answered offended, growing even more sour at Temari's dry heaving at the blond's words.

"I am not that bad, right?"

"Drop it, Shika. It's useless." Choji answered patting his back.

"I'll show you all...I'll run a marathon around the Elemental Countries and win." the boy said grumbling.

"Yes, yes. Everything you say." Ino answered smiling condescendingly.

 **With Shinobu and Naruto -**

"So? Got tired of men already and decided to switch to girls? Am I that bad?" the blond asked in mock hurt.

"I am bi-curious and you know it. I just tried to have dear Shinobu become one herself." Amaterasu answered.

"Can I be invited to the threesome?" he asked hopeful.

"It's still...too soon for us to do that sort of things..." the Aburame girl answered shivering.

"That didn't sound like a no to me!" Naruto said happily.

"Just a ' _not yet_ '." the Sun Goddess added.

"Can we have a threesome instead? I don't think it is too soon...just to help us grow closer as a Team of course!" Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Keep your panties on, until the Exams are over the ' _No Snoo-Snoo Rule'_ is in effect as I won't waste energies in other things before this whole damn thing is over." Sasuke answered huffing.

"Not even an hand-job? You two eating me out?" the pink-haired girl asked whining.

"Not even that."

"Are you gay, teme? No-one refuses an hand-job!" Naruto said shocked.

"Okay...maybe we can do that later, Sakura..." the Uchiha boy answered blushing.

"Can you please stop? Kiba is already and handful normally and now he is humping my leg because of you! It's frustrating!" Hinata said growling while hitting her teammate on his head with a rolled-up newspaper as said Inuzuka Heir was mercilessly humping her leg while panting.

"Sorry, Hinata!" the members of Team 7, Amaterasu and Shinobu chorused as one in answer.

"Who's next?" Ino asked curious.

"My turn." Shinobu said as he moved to walk down to the arena.

"Win and I'll give you my ' _ **Mind-blowing swirl of Doom**_ '!" Naruto said smugly.

"What is that?" the Aburame girl asked curious after seeing the violent shiver Amaterasu gave at hearing that name.

"I will eat you out with _this_ tongue!" he answered unfolding a demonic-enhanced tongue thrice the normal length and wrapping it around the metallic railing of the competitors booth and bending it into a knot.

"I am going!" the flustered girl replied hurrying away with her sun-glasses gaining cracks by themselves.

"See, Ino-pig? I got the best Teammates!" Sakura said smugly while grabbing both boys' arms under hers.

"...Can you at least use your **Body Expansion** down there?" the Yamanaka girl asked whining.

"Forbidden." Chouji answered shaking his head wildly.

"Why?!"

"My uncle tried it when he was younger, his _pingas_ exploded into a thousand pieces barely a minute later...not every part of the body can singularly turn huge, too risky!" the chubby boy answered shivering in horror.

"Shika?"

"Don't even try to go there! The **Kage Mane** can't be used for bondage, so you people should stop wondering about that use of my Clan's jutsu." Shikamaru answered shaking his head.

"You win this round, Forehead!" Ino admitted huffing annoyed.

"Guys?" Asuma tried saying nearing the group.

"You don't seem convinced of my superiority though, Ino-pig!" Sakura answered.

"Oh, for fuck sake! We are the Village that produced the Author of Icha-Icha, that has the T&I specialist Special Jounin that has the World Record for greatest number of restraining orders and Sexual Harassment Charges put against her, a masked Jounin women fawn on just to see under his mask and a dozen more perverts roaming our streets and YOU TWO are the only ones I can easily ' _use'_ that have nothing to offer like that?" Ino said angrily.

"Guys!" Asuma tried saying again while gaining some sparkling new tick-marks on his forehead.

"Well, missy will have to sweat through it like we normal mortals do then! If I have troubles finding a girl because my Clan _needs_ me to be chubby then you too will have to work to get laid!" Chouji answered snarling.

"I tried to be a shy cutie and attracted only old men, I thought that boys would love to ' _corrupt me'_ but apparently they want them as bossy as you are so I can't see where is the problem for you!" Hinata added growling.

"I am not bossy!" Ino answered shrieking.

"But you act just like that all the same," Sasuke answered calmly.

"That's true, the Teme's right!" Naruto added.

"Too much pushy, I wouldn't touch that." Amaterasu said.

"See? Even a lesbian evades me! There MUST be something wrong in this world then! Someone as sexy as me can't be ignored so easily!" Ino answered in disbelief.

"I am bi-curious, it's different." the Sun Goddess pointed-out.

"It's the same." the Yamanaka girl replied huffing.

"SAGEDAMMIT, GUYS!" Asuma roared stopping the discussion abruptly.

"What!?" the assembled Genin asked annoyed.

"WE ARE GETTING INVADED! GO FIGHT THE ENEMY! **NOW**!" the chain-smoking Jounin bellowed with foaming mouth while kicking the kids towards the enemy.

"But...but...I still have to fight Gaara!" Sasuke said whining.

"We have a 5000 words limit in this story's chapters and we won't drag the Chuunin Exams too much as they are annoying to write, so suck-it-up and move your ass to the next scene!" Asuma answered kicking Sasuke's ass again towards a group of Sound Ninjas.

"I am going, I am going!" the Uchiha boy answered annoyed.

 **Meanwhile – with Gaara and his siblings – outside Konoha -**

"So I have to transform," Gaara said.

"Yes." Kankurou answered groaning.

"And I have to wreck the shit out of Konoha..." the Jinchuuriki added.

"Yes, go crazy and destroy everything you see." Temari answered annoyed.

"...And you people won't get mad? You won't whine about it?" Gaara asked slowly.

"YES! YES! Why are you asking?!" the Puppet User yelled, anger from his little brother's indecisiveness eclipsing his normal fear of rising his voice against the unstable Biju Vessel.

"Because when I usually transform you people get mad and shot me those mean disapproved looks that make me feel uncomfortable, like with every other men I killed." Gaara answered whispering and looking away.

"You...you killed those people because they were looking at you in disapproval...and you felt uncomfortable?" Temari asked shocked.

"You can't understand, they were making me feel bad about myself, so I overreacted trying to make them stop." he replied looking down.

"YOU KILLED THREE HUNDRED PEOPLE! YOU HAVE THREE HUNDRED VICTIMS ON YOUR CONSCIENCE JUST FOR THAT?!" Kankurou yelled in disbelief.

"...Three hundred and one..." Gaara corrected looking away.

"Who's the last one? I don't remember being more than that." Temari said taken aback.

"Kankurou's pet, it-"

"YOU KILLED MISTER FLUFFY-PUFFY-WHISKERS?! DAD TOLD ME HE RAN AWAY!" the Puppet User screeched with wide eyes.

"That thing had bitten my finger...and I overreacted." Gaara muttered in answer.

 _Sigh!_ "Just transform, Gaara." Temari said with a sigh of defeat.

"NO! We are resolving this NOW! You killed my pet rabbit!" Kankurou answered indignant.

"Screw that ball of fleas! It had a stupid name anyway! NOW GO ON WITH THE MISSION!" Temari answered glaring her brothers into silence.

"Okay... **Playing Possum!** " Gaara said amassing sand around himself to form the giant body of the One-Tailed Tanuki Shukaku with the young boy's body sprouting from its forehead.

" **Booya! I am here, baby! Who's ready for some ass-whooping!? I am offering!** " the sand construct bellowed with a slur as soon as the Biju's mind took it over.

"Konoha is off-limits, dumbass!" Naruto said as he joined the scene followed by Amaterasu and several other Genin.

"You think you can stop us? How?" Temari asked grinning.

"By kicking your ass! I'll take Gaara if you don't mind, guys." the blond boy said smirking.

"I am helping you!" Amaterasu said nodding.

"I will help as well," Shinobu added.

"Fine! I'll fight the one with the puppet then," Sasuke said pointing at Kankurou.

"YOSH! I shall defeat him before you, Sasuke-san! I'll use this enemy to show everybody how hard work triumph over everything!" Rock Lee added with a thumbs-up.

"If you really have to." Sasuke answered unsure.

"I'll take the chick then! You just have to spank her, right? It's her weak spot!" Kiba said grinning.

"I AM GONNA MURDER THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Temari bellowed in fury as she charged the Inuzuka boy making his shriek and jump down the tree he was on to dodge her attack.

"Troublesome. I am going to help Kiba before he angers her enough to really kill him. I will be back soon." Shikamaru said sighing.

"I'll go to help Sasuke instead." Sakura said in determination.

"..." everyone in there, Shukaku comprised, just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Screw you, guys! I am not useless!" the girl answered huffing.

" **Whatever, let's just fight.** " Shukaku said shrugging before the various groups broke-out to fight.

"I hate you. I hate you all." Sakura muttered growling.

 **With Naruto and Amaterasu -**

"Got any tricks under your belt, Mother of the Gods?" the reincarnated Ninetails asked smirking.

"Now that I am back into being all powerful? Yes, yes I have." the girl replied as her body turned into a giant replica of her wolf form completed with red lines but Shukaku-sized in height.

" **Beat this, Bug-Girl!** " Amaterasu said smugly to the girl perched on her head.

"This means nothing. It doesn't make you any better than me." Shinobu answered nonplussed.

" **Me too! Me too!** " Naruto answered as he too turned into his old Ninetails Form shocking the ones watching that had already troubles understanding from where the white wolf near him had come from.

" **The fun part is that they won't be able to connect the wolf to me if I don't let the** **ir mind do the connection** **.** " Amaterasu said.

"How?" Shinobu asked.

" **We'll explain later, provided you promise to keep the secret."** Naruto answered.

"I'll hear what you have to say, but it will have to be convincing." the Aburame girl said.

" **Kurama!? What happened to you?** **You got masks on your tails!** " Shukaku said amused.

" **You dare mock Demon Lord, Ninetails?! Then suffer!** _ **Power Slash!**_ " the transformed blond yelled moving one of his tails in a straight line cutting the Tanuki Biju in half.

" **My turn!** _ **Cherry Bomb!**_ " Amaterasu yelled as half dozen bombs appeared around the downed Shukaku.

" **Mommy...** "

 **Meanwhile – With Hiruzen – Inside a tall Purple Barrier -**

 _ **KRATAKABOOOOOOOM!**_

A furious explosion shocked the whole Village making pretty much everyone turn towards the source of the deafening sound to look at the battle between giants.

"What happened to the Kyuubi? Wasn't it supposed to be rust-red? And what about the masks?" Orochimaru asked curious.

"Don't be a nit-picker and fight, Orochi-kun! It's not everyday that I am enclosed in a tight space having a battle to the death, and I want to savor it to the very last minute!" Hiruzen said annoyed while summoning the Monkey Boss Enma in his _Adamantine Staff_ form.

"And fight you alone by myself? I am a crazy bastard, not an idiot. **Edo Tensei!** ( **Impure World Resurrection!** )" the Snake Sannin answered summoning three coffins in front of himself so that the First, Second and Fourth Hokage could once again walk the earth and fight.

"So we have been summoned?" Tobirama asked curious once his eyes regained focus.

"Yes, it seems that w-UUUH! GIANT MONSTER FIGHT!" Minato answered before going starry-eyed.

"WHERE? WHERE?" an equally-excited Hashirama yelled before both moved in a corner of the barrier to watch both Ninetails and Amaterasu pounce on Shukaku.

"GO! GO! GO! USE THE PILE DRIVER! _WOOOOOO!_ " Minato yelled at the nine-tailed Demon Lord and cheering when he grabbed the sand-made Tanuki to perform said awesome move.

 _ **WHAM!**_

"YEEEEEEAH!" both First and Fourth Hokage howled in amazement.

"...I can fight Hiruzen if you want, I am not interested in that monster showdown..." Tobirama offered while awkwardly patting on the back of the depressed Orochimaru crying on his shoulder.

"WHY?! WHY?! Why did I lose to him when they looked for a candidate for the Fourth Hokage position? WHY?!" the Snake Sannin bellowed between hiccups.

"That's my son! That's my boy suplexing a Biju!" said blond Hokage answered proudly.

"This must be the most incredible fight ever, whoever is missing this won't find another example of badassery anywhere anymore." Hashirama answered.

"Yep! If you miss this fight between Bijus you just have to blame yourself for not witnessing it, your life will be meaningless and empty if you don't watch it."

 **Back to Hiruzen and Orochimaru's _less_ awesome fight - **

**"** ** **Katon: Massive Dragon Fire Projectile!**** **"** Hiruzen yelled while inhaling and making his chest puff-out in an inhuman way as his lungs collected more air than physically possible.

"TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!" the Snake Sannin answered going through the same hand-seals with barely a tenth of a second of difference.

Focusing chakra to their own feet so to not be blasted back by the voluntarily over-charged technique both men blew-out a massive stream of fire scorching the terrain and turning the whole area in an inferno of heat before both jutsus collided mid-way in a pillar of flames soon smothered by the now jutsu-controlled Tobirama and his storm of water-made sharks.

" **Suiton: Daikodan no jutsu!** ( **Water release: Great Shark Bullet Technique** )" The Second Hokage then followed by thrusting both hands forward and launching a giant shark of water towards the Third.

"Old you may be, Sensei. But even a fool can see that you still know how to hold your own in battle, but will you last? Or will you fall by my hands?!" Orochimaru said sneering smugly as he himself this time charged Hiruzen.

"Contrary to you, Orochi-kun, I welcomed my advancing age as a mere bargain for the experience I gained in my long life! To this day even Death does not scare me!" the Third answered proudly and deflecting the man's punch and then answering by kneeling the Sannin's chin once forced him to lose balance and stumble forward.

"Hiruzen!" Tobirama yelled as he fell between the two trying to hit the old man with the back of his heel and opening a crater between the two once missed the old man's skull of an inch.

"Not afraid of Death? Then let's test this claim of yours! **OUGI! (Secret Technique): Sacrificial wall of snakes!** " Orochimaru replied unhinging his jaw to open his mouth as wide as he could and ' _puking'_ in front of him an huge mass of snakes that rapidly piled-up to form an hissing wall.

"What are you..."

" **Suiton** **Ougi** **!"** Tobirama yelled from behind the Third Hokage just as the snakes forming the wall showed the blades sticking out of their mouths.

"Oh!" Was all Hiruzen could mutter in answer as the Second Hokage took in an huge breath.

" **S** **higen'na taki** **k** **ōtan!** **(Water Release secret technique: Nativity of the primordial waterfall!)** " the resurrected Hokage said as enough water to fill a lake went shot towards the old man with bone-breaking pressurized force.

"The upside of using **Edo Tensei** , I can force him to use a suicide technique, Sensei. But he is already dead so this won't matter!" Orochimaru yelled in glee above the roaring of the water.

"DAMN IT!" Hiruzen cursed as even digging his staff deep on the floor to hold onto it was showing to be useless as the force of the water current was still pushing him against the wall of snakes.

" _Tobirama-sensei is converging every ounce of his chakra into water...it's an endless flood!"_ the Third thought in alarm as his staff finally gave-in getting unstuck making him tumble towards Orochimaru.

"What now, sensei?" the Sannin asked mockingly.

"Don't take me for dead yet! **Katon:** **Gokakyuu no jutsu! (Great Fireball technique)** " the Third yelled before launching and huge fireball out of his mouth towards the wall of snakes.

"That won't take it down, Hiruzen! IT'S OVER!" Orochimaru answered laughing.

"Who said I was trying to take down the wall?" the third Hokage replied smirking just as the fireball impacted with the wall in a powerful explosion that obscured everything with the resulting smoke and actually ' _pushed back_ ' the water for an instant.

" **KAGE BUNSHIN!"** the old man then said creating a clone outside the stream of water so to switch with it.

"My, my! Nice way to get out of that situation, sensei!" the Snake Sannin said smirking as both wall and water jutsu went dispelled.

"This is not over! I am going to..."

" **INCOMING!** " Shukaku shrieked in fear as his body came falling down on top of the lone, isolated construction both Sannin and Hokage had chosen for their fight.

"FALLING BIJU!" The Sound Four keeping the barrier up yelled as one before scattering making the purple walls drop.

"...My horoscope told me this would have happened..." Orochimaru muttered in dismay.

 **Flash-back – that exact morning -**

 _It was breakfast time and the Snake Sannin had just finished drinking his coffee when his eye got caught by the Horoscope Page on Konoha's newspaper._

" _I wonder what it'll say about my sign: '_ For the ones born under this sign I give a warning: pay attentionto what happens around you, abandon all your plans for the day and stay at home or a Tailed Beast will fall on your head'... _Pfft! Bunch of bullshit!_ " _Orochimaru said smirking before throwing away the newspaper._

 **End of the Flash-back – Present day -**

 _ **KABOOOOOM!**_ With a thunderous sound and an earthquake-like after-shock several thousands of tons of sand demolished the tall construction and buried whoever was too close to ground zero.

"Sorry, Jiji!" Naruto (now back into being human) said sheepishly as he neared the half-buried old man just as he managed to dig his way out of Shukaku's body remains.

" _PFEH_! I got sand in my mouth!...and in my pants too..." Hiruzen answered annoyed as he pulled-out a confused Gaara that had awoke thanks to the fall.

"W-What happened?" the Suna Jinchuuriki asked confused.

"We threw you away with too much emphasis, sorry." Amaterasu answered with a sincere sad expression.

"Hokage-sama! We saw Orochimaru limp his way outside Konoha but couldn't stop him!" a near ANBU said ashamed.

"Why?"

"We...well, we only saw him once he passed the Gate... we were distracted by the Giant Monster Fight." the Captain answered with a small voice.

"Then chase him! For the love of God, what do you have those masks for?! You are supposed to be elite!" Hiruzen barked in answer.

"Y-Y-YESSIR!" the assembled men answered scampering away to follow their orders.

"Bunch of masked noobs...and you..." the Third muttered before glaring at Gaara.

"If I say that I am sorry, can I go home? My dad the Kazekage is dead so we have no-one forcing us to invade Konoha." the young man answered.

"Yes, but I want you all to write one hundred times ' _I won't attack my Allies because only a dick does that'_ and then send us an honest, long letter of apology." Hiruzen answered.

"...It's acceptable." the Jinchuuriki answered once seen several Suna Shinobi nod emphatically in acceptance.

"Good. Pull this shit again and it will be the corner. For ALL of you." the old man added with narrowed eyes.

"We'll be good, Hokage-sama!" the whole Suna contingent answered as one before marching away with their heads held low.

"Now go to your Village, I am ashamed of you."

"Well, it seems like we managed to wrap things up quite nicely!" Naruto said smirking.

"Fighting a Biju has been a great source of experience." Shinobu admitted nodding.

"I have to admit it, Bug-girl. You can hold your own in a fight." Amaterasu said with a proud smile while patting the other girl's shoulder.

"I was most worried when he swallowed me, but then, well, you know the rest." the Aburame girl replied nodding.

"Yep! That was awesome...celebratory fuck?" the reincarnated Ninetails asked grinning.

"YEAH!" the Mother of the Gods answered grabbing Shinobu so that the three of them could disappear from the area.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! We still have all this sand and dead Oto shinobi to throw away!...Damn it!" Hiruzen yelled in rage.

"Whatever. Call the Genin, we got a new D-Class mission for them about cleaning up." the Hokage added groaning.

"You sure, Hokage-sama?" a random Jounin asked.

"It's a boring, tiring and thankless job about throwing away tons of sand and dozens of corpses, we have Genin to do this sort of things." the old man answered walking away.

"What about the mental trauma of seeing dead people, Hokage-sama?"

"They are child soldiers! Do the math!"

"...Right, stupid question."

 **Later that day – Naruto's apartment -**

"So you are a Goddess?" Shinobu asked while drinking her tea.

"Yes, but I won't stay around too much, today was an exception as I wanted to see how Ninetails here acted with other people in person. He will be all yours most of the time, I will just pay a visit once or twice whenever I have some free time." Amaterasu answered.

"How about you? Afraid of having a retired Demon Lord as a boyfriend?" Naruto asked amused.

"Not afraid, curious more likely. I would like to hear about what happened the first time you two met." the Aburame girl answered honestly.

"Wanna become an half-demon?"

"Why would I? What are the benefits?" she asked back.

"Way longer life-span, greater power and...and other perks." the blond man answered.

"Perks?"

"He talks about mating." Amaterasu explained huffing.

"Wanna see a nine-tailed fox make a female wolf howl?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"It was a one-time deal! It won0t happen again!" the Mother of the Gods replied snarling.

"Liar! You loved it!" Naruto said smirking.

"I do not!"

"Do!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO!"

"I SAID NO!" Amaterasu shrieked.

"AND I SAID YES!" Ninetails replied as he pounced on her with a feral growl.

"...I happen to be still here..." Shinobu said as the two youngsters turned into a male fox and a female wolf to roll on the floor in their fighting.

" _Oooooh!_ " fighting soon turning into something else with the Goddess letting-out a long, guttural moan as soon as he got behind her.

"Oh!" the Aburame girl muttered with raised eyebrows as the hungry round of furry debauchery happened in front of her.

It was like a train-wreck, she simply could not look away from the carnal display of Lust or the tangling of furry limbs, loud flesh-slapping-on-flesh and dangling tongues and bits while groans, panting, growls and moans filled the room in front of her unblinking eyes while.

"It's fascinating...scarring and nightmares-inducing...but fascinating." the girl muttered before finally falling silent to just watch the rapid-fire thrusting of her boyfriend animal form inside her ' _apparent-rival-friend-something'_ wolf form.

"Just you wait until we are old enough as humans, then it will be your turn as well!" the reincarnated Ninetails said smirking as he created a clone behind Amaterasu to add another fox to the fun.

For some reason Shinobu couldn't help but almost translate it as a threat.

 **OOOKAY! A new one is done! And I still don't have time to write so I can't tell you when the next chapter of one of my stories will come out nor which one will be updated, I am sorry.**

 **Should I continue this or remove it? I have many on-going stories so sacrificing the "Less Good" ones should hypothetically help me update the others.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
